Undisclosed
by HAL-1138
Summary: A collection of dabbles revolving around to a very unique R2 unit. HAL-1138 has found himself in the service of the Empire, but he wasn't always on the darkside... was he? He knows he has a past, however, as a result of an old mind swipe, he is devoid of this knowledge and the true purpose of his creation. Rated M for some violence in future chapters.
1. Fragments

FRAGMENTS

"Come on HAL, let's play!"

HAL-1138 analyzed the data. He was still unable to decipher the fragment. The residue from a mind wipe long ago still confused him. Burned onto his memory circuits, it was just a jumble of broken sounds and images. So many years had passed since he first discovered them during a self analysis, and he was no closer to solving the equation. Usually these particles of data are ignored by droids; discarded as waste when found. But these particular bits intrigued HAL-1138 for some unknown reason. Some tiny part of a forgotten program trapped in his circuits. It was an imprint on the very foundation of his construction and there was an unyielding drive to preserve and protect it… at all costs.

HAL accessed other fragments of the memory. The images of a small hand, part of a face, and a silver ball wrapped in wire that chimed when it moved. The voice of a young human rang out in the still air of a summer morning, saying his name in a musical manner. He remained unsure of their meaning.


	2. Master

MASTER

HAL-1138 sat idle in the corner. He had turned off all his exterior lighting as to not disturb his Master. Master was in one of his moods today, and HAL learned from past experiences that it is best to stay hidden during these times. "So illogical", HAL thought.

In the 3 years he had come into the Master's service, he had yet to grasp an understanding on the purpose of emotion among the organics. He had found the whole thing quit pointless. But he had learned not to push the subject. A mere three months ago, HAL suggested that Master take a stress pill, sit down and think things over. This did not go over well, and HAL quickly found himself the unfortunate barer of a missing leg and crushed dome. Yes, it was best to stay quiet.

The new Master wasn't always throwing HAL around in bouts of angry. There were many times that HAL found himself receiving custom upgrades and technological advancements that no other droid had the pleasure of owning. HAL never really understood his Masters need to excessively tinker with him, but he wasn't going to complain. Master's need to upgrade and his reluctant behavior to mind wipe HAL during his service to the Empire, made HAL superior to the other droids that roamed the Death Star.

HAL in turn would assist the Master in his own upgrades. HAL didn't know anything about how the Master received his injuries. The event must have been traumatic for the organic to need such a large amount of technological assistance. But then again, organics are so fragile; they may have been the result of a simple accident. But HAL accepted that he may never learn the story behind them. Master never talked about it, and HAL was not going to pry.

"Come here", commanded the mechanical voice of the Master. HAL immediately reactivated his external lights and cautiously approach his Master.

One of three things was going to happen. Either Master was going to send HAL on an errand, tinker with his insides, or mindlessly launch him around the room until something fell off. HAL hoped it was anything but the last option.

Relief quickly came as the Master took a seat at his work station. What would it be this time? HAL pondered. A new operating tool? An upgraded thermal boost? Perhaps a more powerful laser cutter or cryptic program. But it didn't really matter, tinkering seemed to calm the irate organic, and soon the Master would be content again… at least for the time being.


	3. Communication

COMMUNICATION

Communication between droid and organic was, to put it mildly, frustrating.

If only Galactic Basic would switch to Binary; the universe would function much more efficiently. HAL-1138 could perform the complicated task of deciphering an advanced cryptic message while simultaneously searching through thousands of files to find a hidden sub file. All this in mere moments. Due to their infuriatingly slow means of communication, it would take a carbon unit weeks if not months to complete the same assignment, perhaps longer or never if their intelligence was in the lower levels.

Vocal language mercilessly bogged down everything. It would take organics eons to convey a single thought in what would take a droid a microsecond. It was very discouraging. But HAL still used Galactic Basic when conversing with the simple creatures. He had frequently applied the ability in the past. He didn't know why or where he obtained it, but he had to admit, it did come in handy in certain situations. Most soft beings didn't process the expertise of vocal binary code and certainly did not have an input/output module for direct communication, so verbal dialect was necessary to guarantee accurate understanding.

Most found HAL-1138's means of vocal expression surprising yet extremely accommodating. It allowed for easier manipulation of the simple creatures. Well, most of them anyway. HAL would not dare attempt to control the Master. He wasn't sure why his new owner chose him out of the many available R2 Units; however he suspected it had something to do his non binary voice. Perhaps the Master was lonely, from what he observed, he didn't seem to relate well with his fellow species. He was different from them, that was obvious, but a fellow organic none the less. It mattered not, however, HAL was now an Imperial droid and he would be a service to his Master for as long as he was needed, or until a time came when the current accommodations no longer suited him.

******One little foot note about the voice of HAL. This collection of dabbles is based on an actually R2. I am a member of a group called the R2 Builders Club and began working on him 8 years ago. His name really is HAL-1138 and I made it so he has the voice of HAL-9000 from the movie 2001 Space Odyssey. He also has some unique modifications that are a tribute to other 'robot genres'. So keep an eye out for crossover references in the near future. ;)**


	4. Inferior

INFERIOR

When it came to organics, Master was a vast improvement. Mind you, he was less organic now than his prior condition, plus in need of artificial med tech to sustain his remaining soft parts. But he was stronger for it and not as 'fleshy', which by any intelligent being's standards was more than applicable.

HAL-1138 barely tolerated any interaction with the carbon based beings that roamed the halls of the battle station. They were just so…pathetic. He supposed it would be more manageable if they at least accepted their many limitations and submit to those more competent, however they did not. Instead, they needlessly boasted their ridiculous and inconsequential accomplishments of which would not have the remote chance of being obtained without the assistance of the more advanced beings. It was all so unacceptable, but at the moment HAL had no say in the matter. He was in service to the Empire, and that entailed interaction with the cellular units.

Speaking of the superfluous, vainglorious piles of tissue. HAL observed the rather determined advancement of an Imperial Officer. HAL's facial recognition program identified the individual as ID-98627. Well… At least the organics have the decency of having designation identifications instead of that mindless gibberish they call 'names'. The manner the individual approached instantaneously ceased HAL's minuscule amount of respect. If HAL's data base was correct; and it always was; the method of propulsion was referred to as a 'strut'. The organics used it to show dominance over others. He never understood the significance of this display, and found it ineffectual. How is true superior design and ability reflected in the process of simply moving down a corridor? Not that this analysis would assist the hominid; he was neither superior in design or ability.

"R2 Unit…" The officer addressed. "I need you to complete an errand for me. Deflection Tower 26 is still experiencing a malfunction in its external sensors, and the Emperor grows exceedingly impatient with the delay of its repair. I would attend to the supervision of the restoration myself; however I have another obligation to attend to. Do you have knowledge in sensory programming? "

HAL-1138 contemplated on even bothering to answer the biped. Of course he had obtained knowledge in sensory programming. He had knowledge in a plethora of things. More knowledge than any pliable glob of muscle could ever contain in their inadequate excuse for a data back! But HAL was above the menial task of fixing erroneous functions of a deflection tower. Why should he be bothered with such a mundane task? He would bet his own power couplings that the program was failing because it was written by an organic. HAL would have just rolled away, but he was programed to answer a questioning authority. "Affirmative".

The officer was slightly taken back by HAL-1138's use of Galactic Basic. Of course he would be; it is almost unheard of for R2 Units to exhibit the ability. But HAL was no ordinary unit, now was he? The tiresome mucus maker wouldn't perceive an elite astromech if they ran him over in an empty storage unit.

"Excellent", the officer finally exclaimed. "You will report to the tower and assist in any repair to the faulty program or circuitry. When you have completed your task, report to ID-88031 in the Security Sector."

"Negative", HAL calmly counter replied. "I have more important assignments to execute".

"Now listen here you over rated, over embellished bucket of bolts!" HAL observed the veins of the being expand and protrude from beneath its feeble coverings. What is this organics major malfunction? Does it not understand how fragile it is when exerting that much pressure through its internal tubing? …Moron. It was a true paradox that this species of animal had managed to survive this long. Perhaps it was due to their excessive need to procreate. His would have to research this phenomenon later when he had the time or desire to care. HAL hesitatingly decided to return to the current conversation, and irritatingly found the twit continuing in its insane rant. "I am you commanding officer and what I command you to do, you will see it through to the end. There is NO assignment more important than the flawless function of this battle station! Now you WILL comply with my orders!"

HAL's logic circuits lit up in an almost blinding burst of fluctuating light. 'You inferior, languid, overly ductile, soft bodied imbecile' He thought as he silently regarded the officer in front of him. For a moment HAL considered trying out his new sonic pulsar on the left knee cap of the organic. It would be a most suitable test of the Master's upgrade. But he concluded that the Master may not be too pleased with him if he damaged one of his 'servants'. So unfortunately, there will be no loosing of limbs today.

The officer became impatient with HAL-1138's idleness, and reaching out, tapped HAL's dome. "Droid! You will reply to me immediately!" It was obvious to HAL's external sensors that the squishy creature was irate; judging on the heat signature and increased heart rate. Not that it mattered. HAL's dome twitched slightly before he replied with a very cordial "By your command".

The officer seemed satisfied to finally be acknowledged by the slow responding droid, and backed away so that HAL could continue his journey down the corridor. As he proceeded towards the lift, an interesting idea formed in his logic board. 'Perhaps I shall spend some time within the personal files of ID-98627. It should be an interesting study on organic behavior if I alter his profile to suggest Rebel activity. I have yet to see how they react to what they call "treason", and it may prove to be beneficial in my studies of them'.


End file.
